In fiber optic telecommunications systems, it is common for optical fibers of transmission cables to be split into multiple strands, either by optical splitting of a signal carried by a single stranded cable or by fanning out the individual fibers of a multi-strand cable. Further, when such systems are installed, it is known to provide excess capacity in the installations to support future growth and utilization of the fibers. Often in these installations, modules including splitters or fanouts are used to provide the connection between transmission fibers and customer fibers. To reduce the cost and complexity of the initial installation and still provide options for future expansion, a module mounting fixture such as a chassis or a tray capable of mounting multiple modules may be used in such an installation.
While the fixture may accept several modules, the initial installation may only include fewer modules mounted in the fixture, or enough to serve current needs. These fixtures may be configured with limited access to one or more sides, or may be mounted in cramped locations. In addition, some of these fixtures may be pre-configured with the maximum capacity of transmission cables to accommodate and link to modules which may be installed in the future. Since it is desirable to have access to components within the fixture for cleaning during the installation of a new module, some provision or feature of the fixture will desirably permit a user to access and clean the connectors of these pre-connectorized and pre-installed transmission cables.
In fiber-optic telecommunications, it is also common for optical signals of transmission cables to be multiplexed. Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is a technology which multiplexes multiple optical carrier signals on a single optical fiber by using different wavelengths of laser light to carry different signals. This allows for a multiplication in capacity, in addition to making it possible to perform bidirectional communications over one strand of fiber.
Improvements in the design of such telecommunications modules and the telecommunications frames for mounting them are desired.